Girly Talk
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Iris wants to have a girly talk with her new friend, Misty. Unsurprisingly, Ash and Cilan are the topic of their conversation. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is another oneshot! This time it's mainly WishfulShipping with a little PokeShipping too :) I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own pokemon :(**

**P.S: This was inspired by _AAML-TAML_'s _Love and the Lure_ story. Go read it - it's incredible! :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. The sky was filled with not a single cloud while a gentle breeze made the blazing sun a lot more bearable. Groups of Cottonee floated on this breeze while multiple grass types napped in the scorching heat. Cilan was busy preparing the rest of the group a hearty lunchtime meal; perfect for keeping the pokemon trainers energised. Ash had all of his pokemon out of their pokeballs and was running about wildly with them. Misty, who was over from the Kanto region sat cross-legged on the grass with her newly caught Ducklett on her lap. Iris suddenly swung over to her new friend on a vine and landed gracefully in front on the red head.

'Hey Misty.' she greeted. 'How's it going?'  
The gym leader smiled up at the dark skinned girl.  
'I'm all right thanks. A bit bored actually.' she admitted.  
Iris smiled sympathetically before her eyes lit up.  
'I know! Fancy a girly chat?' she asked, sitting opposite Misty.  
She shrugged.  
'Maybe. I'm not that good at talking about girl stuff.' she sighed.  
Iris grinned, liking the red head even more now.  
'Me neither. Don't worry; it won't be _really_ girly stuff. Not the kind of things that Dawn used to talk about.'  
Misty laughed.  
'I've heard a lot about her! Ash said she was a bit much! Okay then.'  
Iris looked up at the boys and bit her lip.  
Misty nodded, knowing what was up. She suddenly leapt up and grabbed her mallet out of nowhere.  
'Right you two! Iris and me are having a girly chat. If you come a step closer, well you know what will happen!' she yelled as she swung the massive instrument of torture.  
Ash gave her a thumbs up - he was very used to her mallet antics.  
Cilan was not so sure. He sweated and scratched the back of his neck anxiously.  
Misty sat back down with her friend.  
'So, what are we talking about?' she asked.  
Iris suddenly grabbed an apple and began chewing loudly on it.  
'Boys.' she replied, her mouth full of fruit.  
Misty turned slightly pink. She knew what was coming.  
'Right. What about them?'  
Iris swallowed her mouthful and spoke.  
'Do you fancy anyone besides Ash?' she asked, lowering her voice.  
Misty's pale face turned red.  
'I don't fancy Ash!' she insisted before adding. 'But you sure do fancy Cilan!'  
Iris's dark cheeks turned beet red.  
'I do not!' she cried desperately.  
Misty smirked and stroked Ducklett's feathers.  
'Oh sure. So describe to me the person you do fancy then.'  
Iris clasped her hands underneath her chin while her eyes sparkled.  
'Well... He has the cutest hair! It's kinda fluffy and sticks out here.' she gestured. 'He has these amazingly sparkly eyes too. His a bit of a know it all but he never shows off. This person is such a gentleman too...'  
Misty cut her off.  
'Iris! You just described Cilan!' she rolled her eyes while Iris scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.  
Misty's blue eyes suddenly sparkled like diamonds.  
'Now that I think about it, you and Cilan make such a perfect couple!'  
Suddenly Misty grabbed Iris's wrist and dragged her over to the boys.  
'You have to tell him!'  
Iris tried to pull away but Misty's grip was firm.  
Ash suddenly stopped running around like a maniac.  
'Tell who what?' he inquired.  
Misty smiled at her secret crush.  
'Iris wants to tell Cilan something.'  
Ash nodded while Cilan looked up from his cooking.  
Iris gulped slightly before looking directly into the connoisseur's eyes.  
'I was just saying that I like you Cilan.'  
The green haired teen smiled at the younger girl.  
'I like you too, Iris.'  
And with that, he went back to chopping a tomato berry.  
Iris sighed with relief before turning to the raven haired boy.  
'Oh by the way Ash, Misty likes you.'  
Ash suddenly broke out into a broad grin.  
'Aw! I like you too Misty! You are my best friend after all.' he replied densely.  
Suddenly his nose twitched and his chocolate orbs lit up.  
'Hurry up Mist!' he yelled, taking her hand and tugging her towards the path that led to a town. 'I think there's a burger van up ahead!'  
Once they were out of sight, Iris took a deep breath and walked up to the connoisseur.  
'Cilan? You know I said I liked you? Well what I meant was...'  
Cilan cut her off by whispering something in her ear that made her shiver.  
'I know what you meant, Iris.'  
With that, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before wandering off to pick some berries.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I will upload another fic tomorrow that is about Ash receiving the new pokemon games :D Thanks for reading and I should be writing more soon. I don't have many ideas though :( I guess I'm just purely concentrating on Pokemon Black and White 2 xD**

**Thanks again for supporting :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to gaze down at her awesome team rocket t shirt. (Thanks bro if your reading (I doubt you are) - it's the best birthday present ever!) xD **


End file.
